X
X is a song by South Korean boy group, Monsta X Lyrics Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon, I.M Romanization= Yeah ah yeah hey hey hey I can’t stop now I’m warning Let’s get it gyeonggohaesseo nan nega algo itteon jiguneun i sunganbuteo sarajige doel geoya nal bogo itneun geol chawoni dareul geol shimjangi teojildeuthae shigankkaji dwieongkyeo beoril geoya neon nawa hamkke itneun geu ilbun ilchoga eonje gatna moreul da mwoga mwonji moreul al su eopneun seollemeuro gadeuk chaewo ga wiheomhae wiheomhae yeah wae nal shiheomhae yeah igeon machi beomjoe yeah ippeungeol eotteokhae yeah arittaun neon wae ireoke nal himdeulge haneunde Yeah yeah nappeun saenggakdeureun haji ana jeoldae ojik neoman isseumyeon doeneunde neoga naege oji aneul iyu ttawin eopseo l can make you drunk to me geonbae moduga nal Xrago bulleo geu namjaneun wiheomhae al su eopneun geu nunbiche jakku kkeullyeoga geuge naya deo keojyeoga Xraneun segye al su eopneun gamjeonge daechaek eopshi ppajyeodeureo jigeum neowa na deryeogalge neol ireum moreul nasseon ujuro uri dulmani namgyeojin i goseuro nunbichi mannal ttae sonkkeuchi daheul ttae shigani meomchun deut hae jungryeogmajeo sarajyeo beoril geoya neon haneul nopi naneun deuthan gibuneun eottae shimjangi mak ttwieo gamgageul deo kkaewo ajjilhan i neukkimeuro gadeuk chaewo ga Hol up hol up Just gimme a moment bollonbuteo gagi jeone ireum mureobwa seoron nal Xrago bureundamyeon neol ttokgachi bulleo neowa naega mannandamyeon urin XX XXX uriye gwangye neo XX na seolmyeongi piryo eopseo ttak majeo uriye gunghabi neom chaltteok nuni majuchin sungan I’m hyper moduga nal Xrago bulleo geu namjaneun wiheomhae al su eopneun geu nunbiche jakku kkeullyeoga geuge naya deo keojyeoga Xraneun segye al su eopneun gamjeonge daechaek eopshi ppajyeodeureo jigeum neowa na cheoeumbuteo jeonghaejyeo isseo teong bin sushige neoreul daeibhaesseo hwangryulbodan unmyeongeul mideo ppajyeodeureo ppajyeodeureo Baby you moduga nal Xrago bulleo geu namjaneun wiheomhae al su eopneun geu nunbiche jakku kkeullyeoga geuge naya deo keojyeoga Xraneun segye al su eopneun gamjeonge daechaek eopshi ppajyeodeureo jigeum neowa na jigeum neowa na |-| Korean= Yeah ah yeah hey hey hey I can’t stop now I’m warning Let’s get it 경고했어 난 네가 알고 있던 지구는 이 순간부터 사라지게 될 거야 날 보고 있는 걸 차원이 다를 걸 심장이 터질듯해 시간까지 뒤엉켜 버릴 거야 넌 나와 함께 있는 그 1분 1초가 언제 갔나 모를 다 뭐가 뭔지 모를 알 수 없는 설렘으로 가득 채워 가 위험해 위험해 yeah 왜 날 시험해 yeah 이건 마치 범죄 yeah 이쁜걸 어떡해 yeah 아리따운 넌 왜 이렇게 날 힘들게 하는데 Yeah yeah 나쁜 생각들은 하지 않아 절대 오직 너만 있으면 되는데 너가 내게 오지 않을 이유 따윈 없어 l can make you drunk to me 건배 모두가 날 X라고 불러 그 남자는 위험해 알 수 없는 그 눈빛에 자꾸 끌려가 그게 나야 더 커져가 X라는 세계 알 수 없는 감정에 대책 없이 빠져들어 지금 너와 나 데려갈게 널 이름 모를 낯선 우주로 우리 둘만이 남겨진 이 곳으로 눈빛이 만날 때 손끝이 닿을 때 시간이 멈춘 듯 해 중력마저 사라져 버릴 거야 넌 하늘 높이 나는 듯한 기분은 어때 심장이 막 뛰어 감각을 더 깨워 아찔한 이 느낌으로 가득 채워 가 Hol up hol up Just gimme a moment 본론부터 가기 전에 이름 물어봐 서론 날 X라고 부른다면 널 똑같이 불러 너와 내가 만난다면 우린 XX XXX 우리의 관계 너 XX 나 설명이 필요 없어 딱 맞어 우리의 궁합이 넘 찰떡 눈이 마주친 순간 I’m hyper 모두가 날 X라고 불러 그 남자는 위험해 알 수 없는 그 눈빛에 자꾸 끌려가 그게 나야 더 커져가 X라는 세계 알 수 없는 감정에 대책 없이 빠져들어 지금 너와 나 처음부터 정해져 있어 텅 빈 수식에 너를 대입했어 확률보단 운명을 믿어 빠져들어 빠져들어 Baby you 모두가 날 X라고 불러 그 남자는 위험해 알 수 없는 그 눈빛에 자꾸 끌려가 그게 나야 더 커져가 X라는 세계 알 수 없는 감정에 대책 없이 빠져들어 지금 너와 나 지금 너와 나 |-| English= Yeah ah yeah hey hey hey I can’t stop now I’m warning Let’s get it I warned you The world you knew From this moment on will disappear You’re looking at me I’m on another level Your heart is about to explode Time will be tangled up Every minute and second you’re with me Not knowing when you came Not knowing what’s what With an unknown heart fluttering feeling You’ll get filled up It’s dangerous, it’s dangerous, yeah Why are you testing me? yeah This is a crime, yeah You’re so pretty, yeah Beautiful, why are you Making things so hard? Yeah yeah I don’t think bad thoughts I only need you There’s no reason for you not to come to me I can make you drunk to me, cheers Everyone calls me X That guy is dangerous Those mysterious eyes Keep getting pulled to them, that’s me It’s growing bigger, the world called X Falling into Unknown emotions Right now, you and me I’ll take you To a nameless and strange universe In this place where it’s only us two When our eyes meet, when our hands touch Feels like time has stopped Even gravity has disappeared How does it feel to fly high in the sky? My heart is jumping, awakening my senses even more I’m filled with these electric feelings Hol up hol up Just gimme a moment Before we get started, what’s your name? If you call me X, I’ll call you the same If we get together, we’re XX XXX is our relationship You or me, XX, no explanation needed We have perfect chemistry like sweet rice cakes The moment we met eyes, I’m hyper Everyone calls me X That guy is dangerous Those mysterious eyes Keep getting pulled to them, that’s me It’s growing bigger, the world called X Falling into Unknown emotions Right now, you and me It was already decided from the start I put you into my empty formula Trusting fate more than probability Falling, falling Baby you Everyone calls me X That guy is dangerous Those mysterious eyes Keep getting pulled to them, that’s me It’s growing bigger, the world called X Falling into Unknown emotions Right now, you and me Right now, you and me Category:Songs Category:THE CODE